Out of Place
by MonsterSlut
Summary: Taken from her own time after an accident that would have ended her own life, Cas Spicer wakes up in the middle of what appears to be a war zone. One act of selfless bravery will thrust her into the dangerous path of the deadly John Harrison. Everything about him screams deadly and dangerous but there is something in his eyes that draws her to him like a moth to the flame...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

For the longest time in her life she had always felt like she didn't belong.

No matter what she did there was always that was something missing inside her soul where a life of adventure and fun should have been. Even with everything that she did, it was never enough to satisfy her.

She stared at her empty coffee cup with a frown on her face and pushed it away from her as the young, perky blonde waitress came up to her.

"Can I get you anything else ma'am?" the waitress asked her.

_Ma'am? Do I look like a ma'am to you? I'm only twenty-three,_ she thought to herself as she threw down a twenty on the table. "No, thank you," she answered after she stood up and pulled her jacket on.

The waitress stared at her lack of a tip as she grabbed her black cargo shoulder bag and put her sunglasses on without meeting her gaze. "Enjoy your day," she replied, a fake smile plastered over her face.

She grunted her reply and walked over to the Honda CBR1100XX Blackbird Motorcycle that sat against the curb. The bike had been a gift from her brother much to the annoyance of her mother. She ranted and raved for a whole week saying that the bike would be the death of her and not understanding why her only daughter couldn't be like other girls.

Marion Spicer didn't understand why her sweet little Castiel had to hike mountains, learn martial arts, race cars or motorbikes instead of doing something less dangerous. But as her father said, it came with growing up in a family full of boys.

At twenty-three years old, Castiel Spicer, or Cas as she liked to be called, was the furthest from a girl you could possibly get. Although she had the curvy figure that most women dreamt about with gorgeous coal black hair that was littered with red streaks, bright, jade green eyes and the flawless alabaster skin she didn't rely on her looks to get her anywhere. She relied on intelligence, talent and the occasional sarcastic remark.

Cas threw her leg over the bike and turned it on. She looked at the time on her watch with a frown and mumbled about being late to meet his brother's stupid girlfriend who was a baker that their mother absolutely adored.

With a quick look over her shoulder, she pulled out of the curb and took off speeding down the road. A little voice in the back of her head told her to slow down at that she couldn't afford another speeding ticket but she ignored the voice and twisted the throttle so that she could twist in and out of the traffic.

As she came around the corner onto Browning Street a garbage truck reversed out of an alley way causing her to swerve directly into oncoming traffic. Her bike hit the front of the car and threw her straight over the car roof like a ragdoll. As she flew through the air, that little voice in her mind laughed at her for her stupidity and her naiveté before she came to a sickening stop on the road.

She groaned and coughed up a thick slurry of blood whilst people started to surround her.

As her body started shutting down she couldn't help but smile. That giant gaping hole in her soul was starting to fill up with a light so pure that she almost felt like she was going to be saved from whatever fate had in store for her but she was a realist, there was no way she would be coming back from an accident like this.

Little did she know how wrong she actually was.


	2. Chapter 2

**One **

When Cas woke up she expected to find herself in one of those corny, after death white rooms with a man dressed in all white sitting in front of TV screens displaying her whole life for her to see but she lay in amongst large piles of rubble.

She sat upright with, breathing heavily and inspected herself for any wounds that she might have had only to find her body was completely unaffected by the destruction around her. She let out a sigh of relief and picked herself up but then she wished that she hadn't.

It looked like some kind of bomb had gone off.

The smell of blood and burnt flesh hung thick in the air and all she could hear were people screaming and the sound of sirens. Cas did a full three-sixty degree turn to survey the damage.

The building's surrounding her weren't that of 2012 central London, they were sleek, shiny and covered in glass and steel. Many of the old buildings that Cas had come to love and appreciate her whole life were gone.

_I'm either dead and this is purgatory…or something has gone seriously wrong and I'm not in Kansas anymore_, Cas thought to herself.

An Emergency Medical Technician came running towards her with a medical kit in hand. "Please remain calm I am here to help," the woman spoke in calm, soothing words.

"I'm not hurt!" Cas gasped. "I'm not hurt! Go help someone who needs it!"

Luckily the EMT wasn't one to argue with her and she moved on to the body that was only a few feet away from her.

Cas stumbled away from the EMT and the body, she needed to find a way out of the rubble and find a way out of wherever the hell she was. She climbed over a pile of rubble just in time to see a man kneeling in the rubble looking like he was searching for something. "Wait!" she shouted as she slid down the rubble pile to help him. Cas ran up behind him to help him to his feet. "There's an EMT over the rubble pile are you hurt?"

The man got to his feet and he turned to face her.

Cas gasped and stepped back, her gaze was locked on his cloudy green eyes. There wasn't a scratch on him but he was holding something in his arms that he had dug from the rubble. "Wait…" she gasped. She'd watched enough TV cop shows late at night to know that those responsible for such acts usually had an ulterior motive. "Did you do this?" she asked him.

With his free hand he grabbed Cas around the throat and squeezed as he lifted her up off the ground.

Cas tried to scream only the grip on his throat prevented her from making her sound. The look in his eyes told her that he meant to kill her. She tried grabbing and scratching at his hand but his grip was far too tight.

His grip grew tighter and tighter around her throat until it was hard to get any kind of air in it all-

-He dropped her.

Cas fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air, she rubbed her throat as her lungs drunk in the precious, precious. She looked up at her attacker who held some kind of futuristic weapon in his hand and was aiming right for her head.

Her whole body froze.

"Move," he ordered waving his gun in the direction he wanted her to go. His voice was deep, it reminded her of the cold, icy river on her family's farm they had in the country.

Cas shook her head.

He bent down and grabbed a clump of her hair to pull her to her feet. "Move!"

Her traitorous feet moved on their own in the direction her attacker ordered her to go. He was directing her towards some kind of craft. "I am not getting in that thing!" she rasped.

He pushed her forward with the gun forcing her to get in the passenger seat where he dumped the mechanical device in her lap.

Cas pulled what she assumed was a seatbelt on as her now kidnapper climbed in beside her. She watched him as he started fiddling with a number of buttons. "Who are you?" she asked him.

He ignored her.

The craft lurched a little as it rose in the air and the canopy closed above them.

Cas looked down at the ground below them and her jaw dropped when she saw the ground and the people getting further and further away. "What year is this?" she asked him.

"2259.55," he answered. "What year are you from?"

"2012," she whispered. The shock was clearly written on her face.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"Castiel Spicer," Cas answered. She forced herself to look away from the ground below her, in her whole life she had never been in an airplane or anywhere further than England or Ireland or France, all places were easy to get to via boat. She was ashamed to say that flying scared her a little. "Where are we going?

He ignored her.

Cas stared down at the device in her lap, never in a million years would she ever be able to figure it out…well never in two hundred and forty-seven years would she be able to figure it out.

"Do not attempt an escape," he warned her.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she mumbled.

Cas sat back in her seat and looked out the front window of the craft. The blue sky was slowly starting to become dark as time passed, she could only wonder where he was taking her.

Her curiosity was soon answered when Cas saw the lights on top of the San Francisco bridge that warned away aircraft. She leant forward, "San Francisco."

Her kidnapper weaved the craft in and out of a series of high rise buildings until he found what he was looking for. A horrible feeling formed in the bottom of her stomach when he moved his hand over to something that reminded Cas of a trigger.

He was going to fire on the building.

Cas screamed when the craft started firing on the conference room full of people. She gripped the sides of her chair in fear that if she moved he would kill her this time. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the sound of smashing glass and metal out of her ears but her body was doing a good job of not listening to her today.

She opened her eyes just in time to see something incredibly large and square come flying towards the craft. It hit the port underneath the craft causing it to shudder before everything inside started going haywire.

Cas screamed again. "I don't wanna die!" she cried.

The man seat beside her leant over and wrapped her in his arms, his grip was surprisingly gentle this time. Cas blinked, a swirling bright light surrounded them. She wanted to rub her eyes to see if it would go away but something in the back of her mind told her that it wasn't her imagination.

She closed her eyes.

The next time she opened them Cas sat on her arse on a hard stone surface. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the wasteland before her and the cloudy red skies filled with lightning.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

"Qo'noS," he answered when he pulled her to her feet. "It would not be wise to run from me. There are worse things on this world than myself."

"Who are you?" Cas demanded to know, gazing into those eyes once more.

"My name is Khan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Two**

_My name is Khan…_

Cas scowled as she sat there on top of a crumbling structure replaying those four words in her mind over and over again. "What kind of a stupid name is Khan anyway?" she asked herself.

No one answered her back.

She got to her feet and walked over to the edge of the stone platform that Khan had left her on. It was a long way down to the ground but he had taken the jump with ease-that was a day ago.

Cas looked down and gulped. "Long way down…" she mumbled.

The only reason she was even contemplating some kind of super escape attempt was because she was starving. The last thing that she had even had to eat was the cake with the coffee that she'd had yesterday morning.

Maybe there was a breath mint or some gum in her bag.

She turned around and slammed straight into Khan's chest with a grunt.

He reached out and grabbed her before she could fall backwards off the ledge. "It is indeed a long way down, Castiel. I hope you were not attempting some kind of escape."

"No," she growled. Cas pushed herself away from him. "I'm just hungry so I'd appreciate some kind of food or something."

Khan stepped to the side and motioned over to the structure that she had been sitting on earlier. There was something that looked suspiciously like bread placed on her bag.

Cas paused. "You didn't poison it or something?"

"With what?" Khan asked her, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Some kind of future alien poison or something. Give me a break Khan I'm kinda new to this whole time travel thing."

"You amuse me," Khan informed her.

"Well I'm glad I'm here for your amusement," Cas growled before she walked away from him. She snatched up the bread and broke it in two, she held a piece out for Khan to eat.

"I do not require food," Khan replied.

Cas sat it down on her lap and dug through her bag to search for the bottle of water that she always carried with her. "Bread and water," she laughed.

"Something amuses you?" Khan inquired.

His gaze was so intent as he watched her that Cas had no choice but to look away. "Nothing," Cas answered. She had a sip of her water and tore off a chunk of bread to eat. "You said before we're on Qo'noS. What kind of alien lives on Qo'noS?"

"Klingon's," Khan replied. "They are a dangerous species which is why I urged you not to consider an escape attempt."

"You can sit down I won't bite," Cas told him with a mouth full of food.

"I don't think you would even if you could," Khan smirked.

"I grew up with six brother's buddy," Cas retorted. "I can handle men."

"I doubt it," Khan answered.

She stood up, leaving the food on the bag beside her. "I'll prove it," Cas scowled stubbornly.

"Eat," Khan ordered. "You will need your strength in the days to come." He pushed her back down on to the platform. "It would be wise not to challenge me again."

"Why?" Cas asked. "I mean why do I need my strength?" she corrected when she saw his face. "Is it because you bombed that building?"

"You're remarkably calm about all of this," Khan pointed out.

She shrugged. "No use in being upset about it. If I'm a crying mess in the corner I can't look after myself. Just think about it Khan. I'm almost two hundred and fifty years out of my own time, kidnapped by some stranger and now I'm on an alien planet on the run from a terrorist that blew up a bunch of buildings. I gotta look after one person and that is me." She took another bite of the bread. "I don't care what you did or why. I just don't want to die. I figure it's easier to just stick with you."

Khan paused. "Well if you plan to stick with me," he frowned, putting emphasis on the words 'stick with me', "you might want to learn how to defend yourself."

"I'm a quick learner," Cas grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three**

After a week of what she could only describe as seven days of gruelling and unforgiveable torture Cas woke up after one of their training sessions to find that Khan was gone. Usually he would stick around and watch her sleep which was freaky in its own way but one of the only way's that she could sleep now.

Cas yawned and sat up, she looked around for her kidnapper/teacher only to find no sign of him but a blaster sitting on her bag. She frowned. He wouldn't have left it if she wasn't in danger.

She sat up and pulled her jacket on before she grabbed her belongings and the blaster and made for the stair-like pillars that Khan had shown her so that she could get down to the ground.

When she got to the bottom of the steps a spacecraft flew over head towards the north and towards the sounds of battler. A little voice in the back of her head warned Cas to run the other way but instead she ran towards the sounds of the fight.

The fight working its way out before her eyes was between three sides. Khan stood on a raised podium firing at the Klingon's and the Klingon's were firing at Khan and some humans wearing black leather clothing.

Well one of them had pointy ears and a weird-ass haircut.

Reminded Cas of an Elf from Lord of the Rings.

She pulled out the blaster and fired into the battle, not sure if she would even hit anything. Her first couple of shots hit nothing but stone but her third shit hit one of the Klingon's who were firing at the humans.

Cas grinned and did a little dance inside her head.

She was grabbed from behind and thrown into one of the pillars. The wind was knocked out of her but she managed to get back up to her feet-Khan had done worse to her during the week she was with him.

She threw herself across the ground and scrambled to her feet before the Klingon could get her.

Khan had done a good job given the little time he had training her. Cas' body was somewhat trained from her years doing Martial Arts and wrestling with her brothers but what Khan had done couldn't be considered as legal in any country.

But Cas wasn't a quitter.

She picked up on of the fallen Klingon's blades and flung it at the back of one the aliens. Khan had said that the back was always the easier target because there was more of it to aim for.

She searched for Khan in the battle, he was so fast, fluid like water, each action was memorizing…she shook her head. _No, no_, she thought. _You can't be attracted to him…he fucking kidnapped you_.

Cas flattened her back beside a section of broken rock to focus her breathing before she stuck her head out and fired. All of the Call of Duty practice was finally paying off…in a roundabout sort of way.

The only problem being was that these were people that she was killing. Not some computer generated graphic. All she had to do to convince herself that she was doing the right thing was the remind herself that the Klingon's were trying to kill her as well.

The humans and Elf-guy she wasn't so sure about.

Cas ducked down behind the rock as the sounds of fighting died down around her. She waited for the last shot before she stood.

"How many torpedos?" Khan demanded to know as he came forward, armed and ready to fire at the remaining humans.

From what Cas could see there was two men and a black female.

"Stand down!" ordered the pointy-eared guy.

Khan fired at the blaster in his hand, hitting the weapon not the man.

"The torpedoes-the weapons you threatened me with in your message," Khan shouted. "How many are there?"

"Seventy-two," answered pointy-ears.

Khan stared at him.

Cas could see the worry on his face but she doubted that the others could past their anger at him.

Khan paused for a moment. He took his time to think before he threw the blaster down on the ground. "I surrender," he answered.

The one with the pointy-ears picked up the blaster and aimed it at Khan.

One of the others stood up, his face was covered in cuts and bruises and a little bit of blood. He approached Khan with a limp gained from the fight. "On behalf of Christopher Pike," he scowled with a deadly tone in his voice, "my friend, I accept your surrender." He turned to walk away but spun around to punch Khan in the face.

"NO!" Cas screamed. She came up behind the female and held a Klingon blade up against her throat.

Pointy-ears turned his blaster to her. "Let her go," he ordered.

Cas looked at Khan, he nodded only once at her.

She dropped her knife and stepped back.

"Leave the girl out of this she has no part of it," Khan spoke before the man started punching him again.

The other two did nothing to stop him.

Cas closed her eyes and looked away from the onslaught.

"Cuff him," the man ordered when he walked away from Khan.

Cas look up and her mouth dropped. There wasn't a mark on his face.

"Captain, what about the girl?" Pointy-ears questioned.

"Bring her with us," he ordered.

Cas held her hands up in surrender with a forced smile on her face. "I surrender?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Four**

Instead of being taken to what she assumed were prison cells, Cas was taken to the medical bay on the ship. She remembered seeing the ship as she sat in the back of the shuttle beside Khan, he had a smirk in the corner of his mouth when he saw how wide her eyes grew at the site of the large vessel.

Pointy-ears, whom she picked up was named Spock, ordered two security guards to take her to the med-bay where he and Captain Kirk would be after they cleaned themselves up.

Her guards stood behind her on the examination table whilst she waited for someone to come and see her. Cas didn't have to wait for long before a surly, older man came out of an office wearing a blue shirt.

He held something up against her head and glanced down at a device in his hand. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Castiel Spicer," Cas answered.

"Where are you from?" he inquired.

"London," she answered. "Shouldn't you be waiting until your Captain and his pointy-eared boyfriend come and speak to me?" Cas asked him.

He laughed at that comment. "Doctor Leonard McCoy," he introduced himself. He pulled his device away from her as Spock and Kirk came into the med-bay.

"Who is she?" Spock asked. He folded his arms behind his back.

"Her name is Castiel Spicer," McCoy answered. "And judging by her scans she's not from around here. She's got certain bacteria in her blood that hasn't been around for hundreds of years."

"That's because I'm from 2012 if anyone even bothered to ask me," Cas answered.

"That is impossible," Spock told her.

"Says you Elf-boy," Cas argued. "I woke up in the rubble of some bombing in London and your terrorist kidnapped me."

"I am a Vulcan, not an Elf," Spock corrected her.

"Well look at her clothes," Kirk whispered to Spock. "They're not from this time."

"She could have answers to what John Harrison is up to," Spock argued.

"John Harrison?" Cas frowned. "Who's John Harrison?"

"You should know you were with him," Kirk scowled at her.

Cas frowned. "Wait he's-" she stopped talking.

Why would he say his name was Khan to her and John Harrison to them?

"I don't know what he's up to," Cas answered. "He was digging something out of the rubble when I went to help him." She shrugged, "probably thought I was gonna rat him out or something so he took me hostage."

"You held a knife to Lieutenant Uhura's throat," Spock frowned. "Your story is not sound."

"And I could stab myself on your ears," Cas replied.

Kirk laughed. He studied her for a moment. "Why did you hold a knife to the lieutenant's throat?"

"Because John Harrison protected me on Qo'noS," she answered. "I thought you were trying to kill him." Cas looked Kirk in the eyes. "Can I see him?" she asked.

"Why would you want to see him if John Harrison held you captive?" Spock questioned.

"Call me a sucker for punishment," she shrugged.

"I would suspect that since you spent an incredible amount of time in his charge you have grown attached to him," Spock informed her.

Cas blushed. "No."

"Do not attempt to lie," Spock argued.

"I will punch you in the face," Cas scowled. "I want to see him because I never found out why he didn't just let me die in that jump ship or why he didn't let me die on Qo'noS."

"Harrison just took out an entire squad of Klingon's single handily," Kirk frowned. "I wanna know how, bring the girl with us. McCoy you're with us. I want a sample of his blood."

Cas jumped off the examination table and followed Kirk and Spock to the detention level with her own guard following her. "You know you can lose the guard," she laughed. "I literally couldn't hurt a fly. Only with my sarcasm and wit."

Silence.

"Ok fine," Cas shrugged. "We keep the guard."

When the entered the room, McCoy made his way ahead of them to the cell where Khan was being kept. There was some kind of metal object in the glass that he pulled up and it opened to reveal a hole. "Put your arm through the hole I'm gonna take a blood sample."

Cas watched as Khan walked over to the front of his cell and rolled up his sleeve before he put his arm in the hole to allow McCoy to take blood.

"Why aren't we moving, captain?" Khan questioned.

Silence.

"An unexpected malfunction, perhaps in your warp core conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space?" he suggested.

"How the hell do you know that?" McCoy asked.

"Bones," Kirk warned.

"I think you'd find my insight valuable, captain," Khan informed him.

"We good?" Kirk asked McCoy as he made the hole go away.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Let me know what you find," Kirk ordered. He turned to face Cas, "put her in a cell."

Cas elbowed her guard in the face and grabbed his phaser. She switched from stun to kill in the blink of an eye than aimed it at the captain.

"Put it down Castiel," Khan ordered her. "You will find no friends here if you continue to act in this manner."

Cas hesitated before she handed the phaser over to Kirk. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Perhaps something to eat and clean clothes will change your mind?" Spock suggested.

She threw a glance back at Khan before she followed the Vulcan.

"Ignore me and you will get everyone on this ship killed," Khan called out.

Kirk stopped.

"Captain, I believe he will only attempt to manipulate you," Spock advised him. "I would not recommend engaging the prisoner further."

"Give me a minute," Kirk whispered. "Take Castiel to get cleaned up."

"But-" Cas started as Spock pulled her away.

"Come, Miss Spicer," Spoke ordered. "I do not wish to upset you further but you do smell rather potent."

"Thanks," Cas frowned. She looked back at Khan, her frown plainly evident on her face.

"I was right," Spock spoke. "You do have feelings for him. He is not your friend."

"And neither are you," Cas reminded him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Five**

Cas had to have had that same shower at least six times before she finally felt the sweat and grime from the last week wash away.

It was like that time when her family had gone camping when she was eleven and they'd come home early after having a series of mud fights with her brothers. Her mother had been sure that half of what they were covered in wasn't mud at all judging by the smell.

When she got out of the shower there was fresh clothing and a pair of boots on the bed for her.

There was a red dress with some kind of insignia just above the left breast and black undershirt that came a little further up her neck. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail as she walked out of her room.

The guards that had been assigned to her were nowhere in sight which confused her to no end. One moment she was dangerous and the next moment she was left unguarded. Cas really didn't understand.

But with everything that was going on with Khan, maybe she wasn't high on the list of priorities right now.

Food was high on her list of priorities.

Cas cleared her throat and put on her best voice before she asked someone where she could find somewhere to eat. They looked at her like she was an idiot but gave her directions to the mess hall.

Nobody paid any attention to her when she lined up to get some food nor when she sat to eat it. She stayed in the mess hall for an hour or so and studied the types of aliens that came in.

Once she was full of enough food and clean, Cas grabbed a bread roll and made her way to the detention level.

The security officer looked at her as she walked tentatively over to Khan's cell. She found that thing that McCoy had used and used it to give Khan the roll. "It's not much-I'm sorry."

He watched her. "You didn't poison it did you?"

Cas laughed and she shook her head. "With what?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Some kind of future alien poison or something." The corners of his mouth twisted in a smile. "Castiel you do not need to be brave for me."

She put her hands up against the glass. "Why did you take me to Qo'noS and not leave me to die?"

"I see myself in you," Khan answered. "A woman who is out of place like myself."

"This is very complicated," she whispered and placed her head against the glass. "The Vulcan was correct in his assumption that I had grown attached to you."

"And I you," Khan answered.

"Why?" Cas whispered. "Khan why? You took out that whole Klingon patrol on your own like some kind of superhuman-" she stopped speaking as Kirk and Spock came in, interrupting the two of them. Cas pulled away from the glass and Khan observed the captain with that familiar chill in his eyes.

"Why is there a in that torpedo?" Kirk questioned.

"There are men and women in all those torpedos captain, I put them there," Khan answered.

Kirk and Spock glanced at each other than look back to Khan. "Who the hell are you?" Kirk asked.

Khan paused. "A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping that when we awoke, things would be different but as a result of the destruction of Vulcan your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift, I alone was revived."

"I looked up John Harrison," Kirk informed him. "Until a year ago, he didn't exist."

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause," Khan spat, each word was filled with venom. "A smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name is Khan."

Cas looked between the two men.

You could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife.

"Why would a Starfleet admiral ask a three hundred year old frozen man for help?" Kirk asked.

"Because I am better," Khan replied.

"At what?" Kirk growled.

"Everything," Khan growled. "Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time, and for that, he needed a warriors mind. My mind. To design weapons and warships."

"You are suggesting the admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect?" Spock pointed out.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery!" Khan snapped. "Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock. You-you can't even break a rule, how would you be expected to break bone? Marcus used me to design weapons to help him realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet. He sent you to use those weapons, to fire y torpedoes on a unsuspecting planet, and then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space leading you to one inevitable outcome. The Klingon's would come searching for whomever was responsible and you would have no chance to escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about, the war he always wanted."

Kirk shook his head. "No. No. I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood!"

Khan turned away. "Marcus took my crew from me…"

"You are a murderer!" Kirk snapped.

"He used my friends to control me," Khan argued. "I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed but I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone and when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind." He turned back around. "My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

Spock stepped forward. "I wish to know why you continue to protect Miss Spicer even though you say she means nothing to you."

Khan's gaze flickered over to Cas than back to Spock. "There were seventy-three members of my crew, remnants of the past long forgotten, the technology was discovered from a cryo-tube first tested on her."

Cas shook her head. "No it wasn't. I was in an accident. I woke up here."

"You were in the facility," Khan spoke to her. "Your tube protected your from much of the explosion. I ask why I did not kill you when we first met it's because the augments that make us better came from you. A gift from a loving father who refused to let you die."

Cas shook her head. "No-that's not what-" she stopped speaking. "You don't care for me do you?"

"My crew is my family," Khan repeated. "You are my family."

Cas stared at him. "You could have killed me," she whispered.

"I did not know that you were there," Khan replied. "Had I known I would have ripped apart the world for you."

Cas breathed deeply.

"_Proximity alert sir_," called a voice over the coms. "_There is a ship heading towards us at warp heading right for us_."

"Klingon's?" Kirk asked.

"No Kirk," Khan answered. "We both know who it is."

"_I don't think so_," they responded. "_It's not coming at us from Kronos_."

Kirk stepped back in a panic. "Move Khan to med-bay. Post six security officers on him. Take Miss Spicer with them."

"Yes captain," the security officer nodded as Kirk and Spock ran from the cells.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing reviews!**

**I was watching STID on Saturday and the idea sort of just popped into my head and I started with just a few notes and boom we have an FF. My bestie is my inspiration for uploading one of my many ramblings.**

**I'm struggling as to have some sort of romantic moment between Cas and Khan but I'll let you be the judge of that.**

**I am totally open to constructive criticism just as long as it's moderate and not full of little nasties.**

** Time Reviewer – Thanks for your review! When I have a character I try to make her or him aware of their own strengths and weaknesses. And I love Khan and Benedict Cumberbatch does him justice in the best sort of way! Despite all the blood and death he's done all he's done in fear of losing his people, I mean surely Spock of all people can understand that!**

** Jgsparks – I cheated and modelled my OC's name on Cas from Supernatural. I love the name itself because it means Born on a Thursday and I was born on a Thursday.**

** Nine Lifes – Constructive criticism! I like it! I do admit I rushed certain points, I find it hard to flow through boring scenes which is a downside of thing's L. I have an idea as to how Cas woke up in the rubble and not in her tube so just stick with me and I will have it mentioned in the next chapter. Cas was placed in the cryo-tube after the motorbike accident as a first test of cryo-tech that wouldn't kill the host. I am under the understanding that in our day and age that the tech we have freezes cells and kills the person they are freezing…I read it in a science theory mag.**

**++++++Now for the saddest part of my A/N – I do not own Star Trek or any affiliated characters except for Castiel Spicer – She's my own little OC++++++**

**I'm a shameless little attention seeker so review!**

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Six**

_"My crew is my family," Khan repeated. "You are my family."_

_Cas stared at him. "You could have killed me," she whispered._

_"I did not know that you were there," Khan replied. "Had I known I would have ripped apart the world for you."_

Her eyes flickered over to Khan as he sat there on the same examination table she had sat on only hours ago. There was so much that she wanted to say to him but there was too many places to start.

"I'm going to need to take some of your blood," McCoy told Cas when he came up to her. "Captains orders."

Cas held her arm up against her chest. "I hate needles," she replied. "You go get blood somewhere else you vampire."

McCoy laughed. "You have a way with words Castiel."

"And you're still not taking my blood," she growled with as much menace that she could muster.

McCoy glared at her, "you're being difficult."

"I have crappy relationships with men who want to take my blood," Cas answered. "Now walk away and leave me alone."

McCoy laughed as he walked away.

"So I'm your family?" Cas asked Khan without looking at him.  
Khan glanced over and nodded. "You are my family."  
"Why wasn't I in my cryo-tube?" she frowned. "I mean when I woke up I was lying in the middle of a pile of rubble. You said that my prolonged existence was a gift from my father because he didn't want me to die but my dad was a teacher not a scientist."  
"Your father was Alexander Spicer was he not?" Khan questioned.  
Cas nodded. "Yeah."  
"Alexander Spicer refused to allow his only daughter to die so he donated her body to a facility called Cryo-Engineering in the hopes that you would live," Khan informed her. "What he did not count on was the augments that you would receiver to keep you alive. The genetic manipulation you would receive. We were created from you, you are our genetic Eve. I'm sure if Doctor McCoy were to run your blood against mine the bade similarities would almost be identical. Down to all seventy-two men and women on this ship."  
"Our genetic Eve?" Cas frowned. "How do you even know I'm one of you? You tried to kill me when we first met-what stopped you?"  
"Your eyes," Khan answered. "As I tried to squeeze the last of your breath from your human body I remembered those eyes I had seen as a child. Green like emeralds."  
Cas shook her head. "That's impossible."  
"The time that passes after being removed from cryo-sleep is hard to remember for even myself," Khan told her. "You would not remember the times you were removed from your sleep to be studied or have blood taken."  
"I'm not as strong as you," Cas argued, trying to find a question he could not answer.  
"You will be," he smirked. "You already move like one of us. My crew would have welcomed you amongst us as I have welcomed you." Khan stared at her with that same intense look in his eyes that he had on the day he had tried to kill her. "Admiral Marcus will find us and put an end to our existence once and for all. I urge you to consider your position here Castiel. Side with Kirk and escape whilst you can. We will live through you."  
Cas shook her head. "I meant what I said Khan, back on Qo'noS. I'm going to stuck with you Khan. I should already be dead so what's it matter whose side I'm on? If I'm your Genetic Eve I should side with my own kind. Not a Starfleet admiral who would kill me just for being me."  
"There is a wisdom in your soul that one as young as yourself shouldn't have," Spock observed from behind them. He came into the med-bay behind Kirk. "Miss Spicer would you please join me outside? The captain wants to speak with Khan alone."  
"Do I have a choice?" Cas scowled.  
"You do not," he answered. "But if you wish for me to add something to entice you I can offer you an answer to the questions Khan cannot answer."  
Cas slid off the table, muttering under her breath about Spock being an emotionless robot hobgoblin. She looked back at Khan and threw him a soft smile with a wink. "Thank you Khan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven**

Cas followed Spock from the med-bay and down the corridor towards one of the lifts. "Where are you taking me?" Cas asked him when the lift doors opened.

Spock stepped in and pushed a button for the lift giving Cas no choice but to get in or be left behind. She squeezed in before the doors shut and leant against the overly white walls. "You didn't answer me. Where are you taking me?"

"To the bridge," Spock answered. "I believe the answers you want are looking for can be found in some civilian film footage that we located from the bombing of the Kelvin Memorial Archive "

Cas laughed. "Gotta love the paparazzi."

"I am unfamiliar with this term," Spock frowned

"Never mind," she frowned when the lift came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal the bridge of the USS Enterprise. Her jaw dropped as she followed Spock towards a small station beside Lieutenant Uhura.

"Please take a seat," Spock instructed.

Cas hesitated and sat down. "What do you want to show me?"

Spock pressed a button on the console in front of her. "Please take a look and tell me what you think."

Cas turned away from the Vulcan and faced the view screen.

The scene that lay out in front of her was familiar, she had woken up there only a week ago. She closed her eyes and found herself flooded with a whole new barrage of memories she never thought she would own-

…_The first thing she could hear was the noise._

_"Warning! Warning! Cryo-tube integrity unstable. System malfunctioning. Initiate start up procedures."_

_The air she started breathing was cold and stung her throat but each breath filled her lungs with much needed air. She started coughing and hitting her hands up against the coffin that she was encased in. _

_She continued to slam her hands up against the thick glass searching for a way out. _

_Her hands stopped moving when a faint clicking sound started echoing throughout the cryo-tube. The tube slowly opened letting the hot air into the tube. _

_She sat upright and started coughing again, the mixture of hot air and cold air causing her to throw up whatever was in her stomach-there wasn't much. She pulled herself out of the tube, the muscles in her arm shook and she fell face down in the rubble. _

_She could hear people screaming, crying out for help. _

_There was a faint buzzing sound in her ears and her eyesight was blurry. She pulled herself to her feet and after falling face first in the ground she managed to get herself to her feet again. _

_People ran around her, bumping her as they ran from the centre of the explosion. _

_No one seemed to notice her as they went by. _

_She turned around and collapsed on her knees and fell back in the dirt…_

-"I do believe that you were in that blast," Spock informed her when the video footage stopped. "Khan could have killed you."

"He didn't know that I was even there," Cas argued. She got out of the seat and stopped only inches away from Spock's face. "What do you want from me?" she snapped. "You've done your best to turn me against him but surely you can realise that I will not betray him. Even now. I am not going to turn against him!"

Cas threw herself at the Vulcan and the two of them slid across the ground. She managed to punch him in the face before he threw her off. She jumped to her feet and swung a wild punch at him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him at the same time he stepped aside. She stumbled forward and almost collided with one of the officers on deck. "You're starting to piss me off Elf-boy."

"You are angry," Spock observed.

"Nice observation you emotionless little hobgoblin," Cas snapped. She swung around and elbowed one of the security officers in the face before she slammed the side of her hand into his throat. She drew the security officer's phaser and aimed it at the first person she could find.

"Shooting one of the crew will get you nowhere," Spock informed her.

"Take me back to Khan," Cas snapped.

"We will stun you," Spock informed her.

Cas aimed the phaser at him. "Make my day, hobgoblin. Take me back to Khan and I'll give you the phaser."

"Your loyalty to him is misplaced Miss Spicer," Spock argued to with her.

"TAKE ME BACK TO KHAN NOW!" Cas yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eight**

Secure in the med-bay and surrounded by guards who never took their eyes off him, Khan sat quietly, his expression blank, deep in thought and gazing at nothing in particular.

Doctor McCoy studied the man. Peel back the layers of personality, or emotion, and what might her find? A murderous maniac or a man wronged by not one but two societies?

"Well at least we're moving again," McCoy pointed out, trying to make conversation as he passed a tricorder over the prisoner's face.

Khan lifted his gaze to meet that of the doctor. "If you think you're cleanly away, if you think that you're safe at warp-you're wrong."

McCoy just grunted at the prisoner's reply, but it peaked interest in Carol Marcus, who having taken a break from her research grew pale at what Khan had said. Before McCoy could even think to question her she ran from the room as two security officers came in escorting Cas in between them looking like she was drunk.

"What happened?" McCoy questioned. He walked over to her and held the tricorder over her head.

"She attacked Spock on the bridge," the officer replied. They dumped her on the examination table and stood back to keep watch.

McCoy stared at them. "You can go," he told them. "Khan has six guards on him I doubt she could do any harm."

"We shot her three times with a stun phaser," the security officer answered. "And she still didn't go down."

Just as McCoy went to argue with him, the Enterprise was rocked, jolted and finally knocked sideways by a succession of explosions before it was finally pulled out of warp. A series of alarms started going off throughout the ship.

Cas rolled off the table and onto the floor. She threw out a bunch of swear words and slowly, but carefully picked herself up off the floor using the examination table that Khan was sitting on. "Did you get the name of the bus that hit me?" she asked Khan.

A small smile appeared on his face. "You said that you were not like me but three stun rounds and you're still standing."

"Yeah well he pissed me off," she growled, sitting up beside him on the table. "Fucking little hobgoblin." She leant up against him and breathed in his scent. _God damn it you smell good_, she thought.

"Are you tired?" Khan queried. "Or are you happy to just sit there and smell me?"

"A little bit of A, a little bit of B," Cas confessed. "You do smell good in case you're wondering."

"As do you," Khan smirked.

McCoy growled at the two of them. It was odd for him to see a psychopathic mass murderer being affectionate towards a child. The way that she looked at him was like he was her whole world.

The doctor turned around to see his captain standing there with a steady look of angry calm on his face.

"Tell me everything you know about that ship," Kirk ordered Khan.

Cas kept her head on Khan's shoulder.

"To tell you everything I know about your opponent would require more time than remains to either of us, captain," Khan replied. "Bearing that in mind. I will tell you that it would be considered a dreadnought class. It is far more heavily armed than the Enterprise-but you already know that. Special modifications to its warp drive and engine nacelles allow it to exceed, for a short period of time, all accepted warp factors. Modified to be operated by a minimal crew. Unlike most Federation vessels it is built solely for combat."

Kirk's mouth tightened. "I didn't know that. Listen to me, Khan. I am going to do everything I can to make you answer for what you did that night at Starfleet headquarters." He paused a moment. "But right now, I need your help."

"Of course you do. As your Mr Spock would say, it is patently obvious," Khan smirked. "Very well. You need my help but in exchange for what?" Or do you think that I'll give you my assistance out of the kindness of my heart?"

"You said you'd do anything for your crew," Kirk answered. "For your 'family'. Help me and I can guarantee their safety. I will guarantee her safety."

Khan looked at Cas than back at Kirk. "Captain, you can't even guarantee the safety of your own crew."

"Yeah well I'm working on it," Kirk frowned. "I can't assure the safety of your people without securing the safety of my own. That should be plain enough. If Marcus succeeds in destroying the Enterprise. The fact that your crew is cryogenically packed into torpedos frames won't save them. They'll be blown to bits just like the rest of us and their component pieces scattered across the solar system."

Kirk glanced over at McCoy who was busy working away at his work station. "Bones, what are you doing with that tribble?"

Cas opened her eyes. That was the first she had noticed the tiny fur ball in front of the doctor.

"The tribble is dead," McCoy informed him. "A standard medical specimen. I'm injecting Khan's platelets into the deceased tissue of a necrotic host. You wanted me to figure out what makes the son of a bitch tick? I'm figuring."

Kirk turned back to Khan. "So-are you coming with me or do I have to try and do this alone?"

Khan's expression changed from taunting to thoughtful. He looked over at Cas who was still on his shoulder. "What do you think Castiel? Should I help?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Nine**

Six armed and ready security officers quickly followed their captain and his strangely silent companions down the corridor. Kirk was busy talking on his communicator to an engineer called Scotty who was over on the USS Vengeance.

Cas listened in silently taking mental notes about what exactly Kirk and Khan were going to do.

"We're coming over there," Kirk told Scotty as they walked. "Even though we're going to have to do it without the use of the transporter. All the Enterprise has left that's still functioning are the independently powered manoeuvring thrusters. Not enough to push us to get to the moon, much less Earth. But enough to fine-tune the ships position inside a spacedock-or move us closed to where you are. Sulu's shifting the Enterprise into position even as we speak."

"_To this ship_?" she heard the Scottish engineer gasped. "_How?_"

Cas looked over at Khan as he spoke.

"There's a cargo door: hanger seven, access port 101A. This hander is equipped with an internal manual override system. You need to locate the manual override to open the airlock."

"_And who is this I'm supposed to be taking orders from_?" Scotty demanded to know. "_Are you crazy_?"

Kirk cleared his throat. "Take my word for it, Scotty. Just listen to him. It's gonna be alright."

"_Oh I'm listenin' Captain_," Scotty replied. "_You bet your mas I'm listenin'. Let me see if I heard this straight-you wanna shoot out of the Enterprise's garbage chute then I'm supposed to open an airlock-to space-whereupon I dinna know what happens to you because before you get inside I freeze and die and explode!_"

"And yet it will be your captain and myself who are speeding towards you and four hundred meters per second. If you don't find and activate that manual override, it is we who will smash into the outer hull like insects on a windshield," Khan answered in a firm manner.

"_Well I certainly don't want you to get hurt_," Scotty replied sarcastically.

Cas grabbed Khan's arm. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Khan stopped walking and in turn so did everyone else. "May I have a moment with Castiel, captain?" he asked Kirk.

"Why?" Kirk wanted to know.

"Because he's about to risk his neck for your crew," Cas pointed out.

Kirk sighed. "You've got sixty seconds."

Khan pulled Cas aside so that they were far enough from listening ears. "Whatever you do, Castiel, get yourself to the bridge. I don't care how you do it, just get to the bridge and stay there. I will come back for you."

"Promise?" Cas asked him. She tried to put on a brave face for him but she chocked back a sob.

Khan carefully wiped the singular tear from her eye. "I promise. Castiel." He leant in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Cas slipped her hands into his and deepened the kiss. It far better than any of those corny romance scenes ever where in those stupid romance movies she hated.

For a man who seemed to be void of any emotion but anger, Kirk was surprised at how strongly he kissed her. His eyes flickered down to the floor, the red surface was fairly interesting. Far more interesting than watching a murderer have what appeared to be a last request.

"You better come back and get me," Cas mumbled when they broke apart. "I'm gonna need more than sixty seconds to show how much I'd miss you if you died."

Intrigue flashed through those cloudy eyes of his. "I'm looking forward to it Castiel. The captain is anxious to get on his way. Perhaps there could be something you can do to assist."

Cas turned to Kirk. "Is there anything I can help with?" she asked him, throwing that fake smile on her face. "Starting with an apology to Spock for attacking him?"

Kirk looked over at one of the security officer's. "Escort Miss Spicer to acting captain Spock. She can watch from the bridge."

Cas nodded her thanks and followed the security officer to the bridge trying to think what possible plan Khan could have that would require her on the bridge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ten**

"So do you have a name or am I going to call you random red shirts one and two?" Cas inquired as the lift took the three of them to the bridge. She looked back at them when they didn't speak and stuck her tongue out at them. "It's awfully rude to just ignore me," she informed them.

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal a less than pleased Spock who stood there with his arms behind his back. "The captain informed me that you would be coming to the bridge, will you attempt to attack me again?"

Cas held her hands up in surrender. "I'm here because well obviously I should apologise to you-you're right I am attached to Khan and I'm not gonna lie to you about it but I'm two hundred and fifty years out of my own time, apart from Khan you're the only other people I know. I can name four people whom I know have names to put faces to."

Spock stared at her as he tried to read any sort of lie off her. "Take a seat over there and do not touch anything."

"Like I could actually figure any of it out," Cas replied. "I'm mediocre with a computer at best and me with a smart phone-well that's just tears and heart ache." She made her way over to the chair and smiled at Uhura when she slumped down in the chair, spinning around in a childish manner.

"Who's that?" Cas questioned Uhura as she worked, pointing at the Asian on the controls.

The woman threw her a glare and returned back to her own work.

She sighed. "Fine, don't tell me."

"Captain, the trash exhaust you are presently occupying is aimed at the personnel portal of hanger seven on the other ship," he told the captain. "You are good to go. Provided the other vessel does not alter its current position, I should be able to hold this alignment as long as necessary."

"_Copy that Sulu_," Kirk replied. "_Scotty, you ready for us yet?_"

"_Whoa, hold on a sec now_," Scotty called out. "_This airlock door I'm lookin' at is very wee, I mean it's small. Only four meters or so in diameter. And you're comin' straight across this way? Its goin' to be like jumpin' out of a moving car, of a bridge, an' into a shot glass_."

Spock stood there staring at the monitors with the smallest of creases in his brow, Cas could see something eating away at him and wondered how long it would take him to speak his mind. "Captain, before you launch I feel I must restate that there is considerable debris still drifting between our ships. At your calculated departure velocity, contact with even a seemingly insignificant fragment would be cat-"

"_Don't say catastrophic!_" Kirk yelled. "_Are we good to go or not?_"

"Yes captain," Spock replied. "If you choose to define 'good' as taking into account-"

"_Scotty, you ready for us?_" Kirk asked, cutting Spock off.

"_Give me two seconds!_" Scotty shouted.

Cas spun around in her chair just as McCoy came onto the bridge. He nodded at her as he made his way over to Spock. "Tell me this is gonna work," he growled at Spock who sat in the command chair.

"I have neither the information nor the confidence to do so, Doctor," Spock replied.

"You're a real comfort," McCoy frowned when crossed his arms.

"_Spock, pull the trigger!_" Kirk ordered.

Spock looked over at Sulu and nodded.

Cas watched the monitor with a growing curiosity as two signals flew across the screen. Both signals were green, Cas could only hope that Khan would be ok. She lifted her legs up onto the chair and rested her chin on top of her knees just as Kirk's projected trajectory turned from green to red.

"Sir the path isn't clear!" a technician informed Spock. "It was when they launched, but much of the remaining debris is still in motion and they're now on course to intersect! The captain is headed for collision at point four-three-two."

Spock his the command chair com. "Captain, you have debris directly ahead and immediately in your path."

Cas watched the men and women-and aliens rushed about the bridge performing their duties and such. A shiver ran down the back of her spine when she realised that she was sitting on the bridge of a spaceship in the future that was literally on its last legs whilst her psychotic murdering kidnapper/teacher/boyfriend was flying through space with a man who wanted to kill him.

"Mr Sulu," Spock inquired, his voice pulling Cas out of her own mind. "Did we lose Khan?"

Cas jumped from her seat and ran over to the command chair. "Khan?" she called out.

"I don't know, commander," Sulu replied.

Cas' eyes scanned the monitor. She could see Kirk's signal but Khan's was gone. In amongst the thousands of individual pieces of ship debris Khans signal had been lost. "Bring him back!" she yelled.

No one listened to her, they were too busy focusing on Kirk.

"Captain, you need to adjust your course to target destinations one-eight-three by four-seven-three degrees," Sulu ordered.

"_Mr Spock,_" Kirk replied after a few moments of silence, "_my faceplate display is down. I'm flying blind._"

"Captain without your display, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible," Spock replied. "Miss Spicer please return back to your seat."

"_Mr Spock, when I get back we really need to talk about your bedside manner_," Kirk scowled.

"Commander he's not going to make it!" Sulu gasped.

"_I see you, Kirk!_" came a familiar voice.

"Khan!" Cas gasped.

"_My display is still functioning,_" Khan spoke. "_You're two hundred meters ahead of me at my one o'clock. Come to your left at two degrees and follow me_."

"If you can hear us, Mr Scott," Spock commanded, "open the door in ten."

"_Scotty!_" Kirk yelled.

"Open the fucking door!" Cas shouted.

Spock locked over at her with a questing look on his face. "Nine," he continued counting down as the officers were shouting at each other.

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two _

_One_

"I said Scott open the door!" Spock shouted waiting for a response.

The signals belonging to the two men vanished inside the ship and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Cas didn't realise that she was in fact holding her breath. She wished that she was over on that ship with him but she knew that she would only be getting in the way.

"Incoming message from New Vulcan captain," Uhura suddenly spoke from her seat at the communications bay.

Spock glanced over at Uhura with a small nod. "On screen."

All eyes on the bridge turned to the main view screen where another Vulcan appeared but this one was far older than Spock."

"Mr Spock," the older Vulcan nodded.

"Mr Spock," Spock replied.

Cas frowned. "Wait-there's two of you?" she gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Eleven**

"Given our unique relationship, it would be illogical to make such contact unless the situation were grave enough to demand it. And since you find yourself in the captain's chair, I can only assume that it is," Spock-Prime spoke as he shifted in his chair. "I am aware that a most complex alignment of multiple relays was necessary in order for this present exchange to take place. Am I correct in assuming that Lieutenant Uhura continues to be responsible for such communications expertise?"

Spock nodded. "Your conclusions are both correct. Therefore I will be brief," he informed the elder Spock. "In your many travels and experiences, did you ever had occasion to come across a man named Khan?"

Whilst the face of the older Spock could not show shock, a slight shiver seemed to pass through his body. He paused for a long moment than he spoke. "As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path-whatever it may be, wherever it may lead you, and however it may differ from the one I walked away from-is yours to walk and yours alone. I can and should have no influence over it. I always felt that way would be best for you."

"As do I," Spock admitted.

"That being said," Spock-primed continue, "I have to tell you that the individual Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise and her crew ever faced."

Everyone was now stuck on every word that the elder Spock said.

"He is a psychotic despot," Spock-Prime answered. "Whom we-I and my chronologically pertinent colleagues-once made the mistake of trusting. He is brilliant, ruthless, and will not hesitate to kill every single one of your in the pursuit of whatever personal goal he has set for himself. Nor will he spare others, including innocents and unknowing civilians. Wherever he is, I urge you to stay as far from him as humanly possible. And if you do not? I can guarantee you-lives will be lost."

Spock paused. "It may be impossible to stay away from Khan since we have his girlfriend."

"I am not his girlfriend," Cas argued.

"We saw you kissing him in the corridors," Spock informed her. "You are his girlfriend."

The older Vulcan looked at her. "You are Castiel Spicer are you not?"

She nodded. "Yeah what of it?"

"Khan Noonien Signh is incredibly dangerous," he informed her. "But for better and for worse James T Kirk and I considered you to be a stable point for him. On the occasions that we worked with him you would be his moral compass."

"Then why do you classify him as the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise and her crew ever faced?" Cas asked him.

He studied her. "You were the only one that was able to make him question his own choices. It was only when you died that his actions became dangerous to anyone around him."

"When I died?" Cas asked him. "What do you mean when I died?"

"We do not have time for this," Spock interrupted. He looked sideways at Cas than back at the monitor. "Did you ever defeat him?"

He nodded. "At great cost, yes."

Spock stepped closer to the monitor. "How?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Twelve**

No matter how many times Cas played the conversation over in her head it always came out the same.

_"Khan Noonien Signh is incredibly dangerous," he informed her. "But for better and for worse James T Kirk and I considered you to be a stable point for him. On the occasions that we worked with him you would be his moral compass."_

_"Then why do you classify him as the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise and her crew ever faced?" Cas asked him. _

_He studied her. "You were the only one that was able to make him question his own choices. It was only when you died that his actions became dangerous to anyone around him."_

Starfleet officers ran around the bridge putting in place whatever plan Spock was working on. The Vulcan had spoken to his future self before he had taken many of the key staff members from the bridge leaving her with a bunch of unknown men and woman.

Cas was curious to see what was going on but when she jumped off to follow her guards forced her back in her seat. To amuse herself, Cas looked down at the controls in front of her and tried to figure out what each button did.

"I wouldn't try to touch anything," the guard behind frowned.

"Wasn't gonna," Cas answered. "I've seen enough Doctor Who to know if you touch the wrong button you'll blow a hole in the space time continuum."

"Have you managed to locate the captain, Mr Sulu?" Spock questioned, walking back onto the bridge alone.

"Our sensor array's still down sir," Sulu answered. "We can't probe the interior of the other ship. I've been trying some workarounds, but even the went down suddenly. I can't find him."

"Suddenly when?" Spock inquired.

"Just now," Sulu confessed. "I was starting to make some progress and everything just went dead."

"Divert all non-critical power to shields," Spock ordered.

"Shield sir?" Sulu inquired. He looked uncertain about the order. "According to what I can seem they're still working to finalize the restoration of their own systems over there. The only ones that I can see are still running a hundred percent at the moment are life support and artificial gravity."

"Shields up!" Spock ordered again. "Now!"

Sulu started working away on his console in front of him only to have the large black ship on the monitors vanished only to be replaced by a view of their captain. He was standing straight but appeared a little more battered. Standing behind him and a little bit to the side was Khan aiming the business end of a phaser against the captain's head.

Cas got out of her seat with a grin on her face.

"_I'm going to make this very simple for you, Mr Spock,_" Khan spoke. "_Your crew for my crew._"

Behind Khan, Spock could make out both Scotty and Carol Marcus. "You betrayed us," Spock pointed out. "The captain trusted you. Trusted you enough to make an ally against the renegade Admiral Marcus." He paused. "Where is the admiral?"

"_At peace_," Khan replied without hesitation. "_And if we're going to throw around the term 'betrayal'. I'm the one who should be outraged. I'm the one who was betrayed. Once your admiral and those around him had been dealt with, your man shot me,_" he frowned, nodding over to Scotty. "_On the direct order of the same captain you claim made me his ally._"

"And would we now be in a different position if he had not?" Spock inquired. "Would this exchange be taking place under different circumstances? Or was having you put down-inadequately, it would appear-merely a momentary interruption in your predetermined plan for regaining control of your crew once the admiral had been dealt with?"

Khan smiled. "_Oh, you are smart, Mr Spock. It takes true intelligence to see beyond the immediate and into the future. Most men have thoughts only for the moment. It would be interesting to play chess with you._"

"Isn't that what we are doing?" Spock shot back.

"_Indeed_," Khan smiled. His gaze locked onto Cas. "_I see my queen is where I have asked her to be._"

"Queen?" Cas smirked. _I like the sound of that_.

Spock turned back to look at Cas. "This is why you apologised to me."

"You act like no one has ever lied to you before," Cas answered.

Spock watched as Khan pushed a button on the captain's chair and it suddenly occurred to him. "Get her out of here now!" he yelled.

Before anyone could move, a series of bright white lights started consuming their guest until she was gone. The Vulcan turned back to the view screen and watched as she appeared beside Khan.

"_Listen to me Spock!"_ Kirk objected. "_Don't do -"_

Khan cut Kirk off in mid-sentence with a blow from the butt of the phaser he was holding, dropping him to the deck. As the stunned Kirk struggled and failed to rise, Khan turned back to them, judging by the look on his face he was tiring of playing games. "_No more discussions, no more meaningless, time wasting banter. I've waited hundreds of years, give me my crew._"

"Suppose I comply with your request," Spock replied calmly. "What will you do when you get them?"

"_Continue the work we were doing before we were banished,_" Khan answered.

"Which is?" the Vulcan asked.

"_Making the world a better place._" There wasn't even the sound of irony in his voice.

"Better meaning more like you," Spock suggested.

"_Would that be such a bad thing?_" Khan inquired.

"As I understand your position, and extrapolating from what I have subsequently learned about you, it would involve the mass genocide of all beings you found to be less than superior specimens. With you being the arbiter of such decisions, of course," Spock surmised.

"_One must first destroy before they can create anew,_" Khan told him coldly. "_There is no point in sowing fresh seed on a field thick with weeds." The look on his face was almost sad. "Shall I destroy you Mr Spock, or will you give me what I want? Come-here is an opportunity for you to demonstrate your own personal superiority? Not to mention simple good sense._"

"We have no transporter capabilities," Spock answered.

Khan smirked. "_Fortunately I do, as you know._"

"If I do so do I have a guarantee you will not kill the captain and destroy the Enterprise," Spock responded.

"_Well, let's play this out logically then, Mr Spock. First, I will kill your captain to demonstrate both my resolve and my seriousness. That will eliminate your first concern from the equation as he will be dead and no longer a factor in our discussion. As your resolve, if it continues to hold firm, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew. I will have my people back_," Khan informed him.

"And yet," Spoke replied, "if you destroy the Enterprise, you will destroy your own people as well."

"_Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people. Now, shall we begin_?" Khan smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

**++++++ Evening all my peeps! Wow I am absolutely stoked at the amount of viewers in such a short period of time-over 2,500! I love you all! And now for the saddest little reminder of my life-I do not own any characters from Star Trek only my OC Cas…*runs into a corner and cries* ++++++**

**Thirteen**

"Lower shields Mr Sulu," Spock ordered.

"Mr Spock, sir, are you sure-" Sulu started to asked before Spock stopped him.

"Now if you please," he said as he cut him off.

Sulu turned to the console in front of him to comply with the command, all the while he kept one eye on Khan who was accessing the bridge controls on the Vengeance. He understood why Khan was doing what he was doing but the girl completely confused him. He'd heard Kirk and Spock talk about Khan kidnapping her from the wreckage of the London attack on Starfleet but she wasn't seeking protection from the Federation, she was instead helping him.

"_A wise choice, Mr Spock_," Khan smirked. "_I had a feeling that when all was said and done, you would do the rational thing. Decision making becomes so much easier when an individual's choices are reduced to one_."

Suddenly, Khan drew back his leg and delivered a kick to Kirk's exposed midsection, leaving him unable to inhale.

The Vulcan looked over at Cas who was staring at something off screen. "Miss Spicer, things would have gone better under normal circumstances had you not sided with Khan."

"_What things?_" she snapped. "_I'm from the twenty-first century, my great, great grandfather was a soldier and a POW in World War Two, I take offence in what you're trying to do to Khan, what you're Federation did to Khan and his people. They were created for a purpose and imprisoned for that purpose._" She stepped forward, "_what would you do to me if I sided with you? Lock me up? Experiment on me? They did that already. The answer will always be no_."

Spock closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he faced Khan again.

"_I now can see that your weapons bay is filled with a variety of photon torpedoes, including, interestingly, six dozen of an entirely new type_," Khan noted. "_If none of them are mine, commander, I will know it. At which point there will be no more discussion-of anything._"

"Vulcan's do not lie," Spock answered solemnly. "You should know that. The ones to which you allude are indeed your torpedoes."

Khan stared at him for a moment and then he nodded only once.

"He's taking the torpedoes," Sulu announced.

Khan took his time as he scanned the items being transported onto his ship. "_Thank you, Mr Spock_," he smirked.

"I have fulfilled your terms," Spock told him stiffly. "Now fulfil mine."

"_Why not_?" Khan asked. "_It will make no difference in the end_." He turned to Kirk who was struggling to even get up off the floor. "_Well, Kirk. It seems I have to return you to your crew as mine has been returned to me._" He sat back down in the command chair. "_This isn't a transporter room, but if one has a mastery of simple physics and general starship engineering, it's not so difficult to manage the reverse of what brought the three of you on board._"

Spock watched as Carol, Scotty and Kirk started swimming with the familiar transporter energy before they disappeared entirely.

Khan smirked. "_After all, no ship should go downs without her captain_."

The monitor went dead.  
"He's locking phasers on us sir!" Sulu shouted.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Spock snapped.

The Vulcan sat calmly in the captain's chair as the Enterprise went hurtling towards Earth with the great warship behind them.

"Shields at six percent!" Sulu yelled above the screaming alarms and explosions that rocked the ship.

"How much time Lieutenant?" Spock asked with no hint of panic in his voice.

"Twelve seconds!" the technician replied.

Spock pushed the com button on the armrest of the chair. "Crew of the Enterprise, this is Commander Spock. All decks prepare for imminent proximity detonation." He sat back into the firm cushioning of the command chair and spoke again. "Brace for impact."


	15. Chapter 15

**Fourteen**

Cas had never heard anything so loud in her life than the sound of the explosions that ripped through the ship. She was thrown forward across the bridge with a scream and cracked her head on one of the many consoles.

Her body rolled along the ground and came to a stop just as Khan's feet as he struggled to keep the warships instrumentation functioning. She struggled to pick herself up, ignoring the feeling of blood dripping down from the nasty gash in her head and the bruises that were surely developing on her aching bones.

"Khan what's going on?" she asked him.

Khan looked at her with a look of pure and utter hatred.

The ship shuddered and groaned, alarms were going off all over the ship.

She could see that he was injured from the various specks of blood on his face and the rips in his clothing. "That fucking little Vulcan!" she snapped when she realized that Spock had set off one of the torpedoes, most likely killing all seventy-two members of Khan's crew.

Above the crackle and thunder of instruments exploding and structural elements failing all around them, Khan fought to make his orders heard.

"NEW DESTINATIONS!" he roared. "STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS!"

"_Engine compromised,_" announced the voice of the ship's computer. "_Cannot guarantee we will reach intended destination. Specified destination off-limits. Do you confirm order_?"

"Confirm," Khan snarled.

Cas stared at him. "Are you trying to kill us both?" she snapped.

"I will make them all pay!" he growled. "Are you with me, Castiel?"

"By throwing my second chance at life?" she argued over the sounds of destruction around her. She grinned. "You bet your ass I'm with you. I've lived more in eight days than I ever lived in twenty-three years."

She turned back to the monitor. "Anything I can do to help?" she inquired.

"Find something and hold on!" Khan yelled.

A little voice in the back of her head was telling her that this was an incredible bad idea but her loyalty to Khan, as quick as it had arrived, was stronger than the voice in the back of her mind.

She sat down in one of the seats off to the side and activated the restraints before she closed her eyes and braced for impact.

On the bridge of the Enterprise, Sulu tracked the descending warship to its final resting place. The USS Vengeance burned through the atmosphere destroying the prison on the island of Alcatraz was scraped clean from its rocky resting place.

The collision was just enough to critically slow the descent of the warship and sending it plunging into the bay. With its remaining momentum, the ship went through the water and straight into the bay front, mowing down tower after tower in front of it before finally coming to a grinding halt.

"Search the enemy ship for signs of life!" Spock ordered.

The anger in his voice was all that the crew could hear. Sulu hardy thought that he could blame the Vulcan for losing control of his emotions…it was hard for all of them but they had to continue on. Kirk was one of the best captain's Sulu had ever had the pleasure of serving under.

Spock was there when Kirk passed, suffering the final, deadly effects of radiation poisoning as he successfully fixed the warp corp. The captain had made the ultimate sacrifice for his crew, his family.

_"Did you ever defeat him?"_

_"At great cost, yes." _

Sulu paused whilst he read his readouts before he spoke. "Sir, there's no way anyone could have survived that impact."

"He could," Spock snapped.

"Yes, sir," Sulu replied. He went back to his readouts once more and his jaw dropped. "Got something! Two life-forms. One's only just registering." He looked back at Spock. "Whoa! He just jumped thirty-feet!"

"That's Khan!" Spock declared. "Can we beam him up?"

"He's moving too fast!" Sulu answered. "There are too many other people around. I can't get a lock on him!"

"Keep trying!" Spock ordered. He turned around to find Uhura standing behind him, their eyes locked and she said three words, brimming with anger. "Go get him."

Spock nodded at her and left the bridge.

By the time he reached the transporter room, there was already a tech team waiting for him. As he adjusted the phaser he was holding from stun to kill, he addressed the officer in charge. "Stand by for coordinates."

"Yes sir!" came the response.

"Enter T-one-five-seven by two-five-nine-eight," he told them. "Target still in motion. I can track him, but I can't lock on him."

"Coordinates confirmed," the transport officer announced.

"Energize," Spock ordered before the transporter took him away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fifteen**

The first thing that she heard was someone shouting out her name.

She couldn't make out where it was coming from but it reminded her of her mother trying to wake her up every morning. She smiled and mumbled under her breath before-

_SLAP!_

Cas sat upright and hit Khan's chest, he held her tightly. "You just slapped me!" she gasped.

Khan breathed a sigh of relief. "You're not hurt. I knew that I would survive but you I was not so sure about." He pressed his lips to her head.

Cas looked around, surveying the damage caused by the crashed ship. It was ironic really, a week ago she had woken up in a scene like this and now it was happening again. She was sitting on the sidewalk up against a building that hadn't been damaged by the ship. She looked up at the Vengeance and could only just make out the bridge.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Spock materialize in the fleeing crowd.

"Khan," she whispered. "Run."

Khan looked over his shoulder and in moments locked eyes with the Vulcan from the Enterprise. He looked back at Cas and out of his pocket he produced a coms device that he slipped into her hands. "This will reach me wherever I am."

"Just go!" Cas yelled.

Khan kissed her head before he got up and ran.

Cas got to her feet and drew the phaser she'd stolen from one of the bodies on the Vengeance. Her mind was racing, _give Khan enough time to create enough distance between him and Spock_.

She stepped out straight into Spock's path.

The Vulcan came to a stop in front of her. "Get out of my way Miss Spicer."

Cas gripped the phaser tightly. "Not gonna happen."

"That was a nice little speech you gave on the Vengeance but as I stand here I can see that you are only just standing therefore it would be pointless to engage in a fight with me," Spock observed. "You will lose."

"I know that," Cas answered.

"Your objective is to give Khan the time needed to get away from me, how noble," Spock informed her.

"I'm not gonna let you kill him," Cas scowled. "The longer I keep you here, the further away he gets."

Spock pulled a com from his pocket and lifted it to his mouth. "Enterprise this is Commander Spock, I want you to lock onto my location and beam Miss Spicer to the medical bay, she requires medical attention. She is armed."

"NO!" Cas yelled as she was beamed into the medical bay.

When her body adjusted to the surroundings Cas threw her phaser across the room, almost hitting McCoy in the head.

"Hello to you too Miss Spicer," McCoy grumbled. He held the tricorder to her head than studied his readings. "Take a seat, you've got three broken ribs and a few fractured bones."

Cas slumped down on an empty examination, her eyes flickered over to the body bag on the gurney beside her. "What's in that?" she asked.

McCoy stared at her. "Kirk," he grunted.

"How?" she asked.

"Radiation poisoning," McCoy replied.

She reached over and unzipped the bag carefully. Inside lay the familiar form of Captain Kirk. "Rest in peace, Captain Kirk," she whispered.

"That was well put for someone who hooked up with a murderer," McCoy growled as he prepared for his examination on their captain.

"My mother taught me to respect the dead," Cas spat back. "Even ones who have no sense of honesty."

The doctor closed his eyes as his body struggled to control his emotions. He realized that he was falling miserably when something distracted him.

Movement.

On the workbench beside him.

McCoy turned toward the table in utter disbelief. He leaned in closer to the source of both slight movement and appealing noise.

The object of his attention was alive and breathing.

It was the tribble.

The tribble was impossibly alive when it should not have been.

But it was.

The living, breathing tribble suggested only one thing and that was-

"GET ME A CRYO-TUBE!" McCoy yelled.

"Wait-what?" Cas shouted. She slid off the bench, clutching her ribs as she hurried after McCoy as he made his way into another part of the med-bay. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of seventy-two cryo-tubes littering the place like some kind of sick decoration.

Her jaw dropped.

"They're alive," she whispered, watching two other doctors bringing a cryo-tube into the main med-bay.

Khan's people were alive.

"Get this guy out of the cryo-tube, keep him in an induced coma," McCoy ordered. He looked over at Kirk's body. "We're gonna put Kirk inside." The doctor walked over to Kirk's body to start prepping him for placement in the cryo-tube.

"Why the tube?" Cas asked. She limped up beside him. "McCoy, why the tube?"

"It's our only chance or preserving his brain function-induced hypothermia," he answered.

"Can you use my blood?" Cas asked him.

McCoy stared at her.

"I was there when you took Khan's blood and when you injected it into the tribble," Cas told him. "There isn't any of his blood left is there?"

"We could use your blood but it would take too long to find out if you have the same properties in your blood as Khan does," McCoy confessed. "I don't have any time to find out either. We need Khan's blood. Now I've already started cardiopulmonary support. Set up an automated maintenance system. Two beats per minute," he ordered the nurse.

"Sit back down Miss Spicer before you fall down," McCoy instructed whilst he rushed to the nearby communicator. "Enterprise to Spock."

Nothing.

"Spock!" McCoy shouted.

Still nothing.

McCoy rubbed his temple. "Activate the cryogenic sequence."

The nurse nodded at him and started working on the cryo-tube that now had the body of James T Kirk inside.

He turned back to the communicator. "McCoy to bridge, I can't reach Spock from sickbay. Listen to me-Khan. I need Khan alive. You get that murderous son of a bitch back on this ship right now." He took a deep breath. "I think he can save Kirk."

Cas went to get up again by she winced in pain.

She lay back down on the bed as her vision started to blur. "Well this is dandy," Cas muttered before her vision fell into black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sixteen**

_This is getting to be a little more than annoying_, Cas thought as she lay in her own private room at San Francisco Hospital with her very own guards standing outside her room.

It had been just over a week since Cas had woken up in the hospital and two weeks since she had woken up in the rubble of the Kelvin Memorial Archives.

A Federation Admiral called Ethan Williams had come to visit her and his men had interviewed her-well they asked her questions and she refused to answer. The only time that she had spoken to the Admiral was when he informed her that Khan had been placed back in cryo-sleep and placed in an undisclosed location.

The Admiral was willing to give her a second chance since she hadn't been responsible for her own actions but Cas argued with him. She was fully aware of what she was doing and given the opportunity she told him that she would gladly do it again.

A psychologist had actually come to speak to her.

The woman had thrown a bunch of fancy terms at her, tried to get her to speak but in the end the woman left more frustrated than she had arrived.

"Good morning Miss Spicer," came the happy, musical tone of a nurse as she walked into the room holding a trey of food. "I've got breakfast."

"You know where you can shove that," Cas growled. She looked up from the datapad she was playing with and frowned when she noticed it wasn't the regular nurse. "Where's the other nurse?"

"Sick day," she smiled. "I'm Diana. The woman in the cafeteria said that you wouldn't want breakfast so maybe I thought that you might wanna go for a walk in the garden."

Cas raised an eyebrow. "You're willing to let me go for a walk when the other one wouldn't?" she asked her.

"Everyone deserves a little sunshine Miss Spicer," she smiled. "Maybe the guards will eat your muffins as a bribe to let you out?" Diana asked, throwing a flirting wink at the security officer's.

Cas sat her datapad on the bed.

"Go have yourself a shower and get changed," Diana urged. "Bring a jacket, it is a little cold out."

She got off the bed and went to busy herself with a shower. Her ribs didn't hurt as much as they had a few days ago. In the solitude of the shower the tears started flowing freely again as they did every night.

There was so much more she could have seen and done with Khan-it wasn't fair.

Diana rubbed her shoulder gently when she came out, her bright blue eyes latched onto her swollen, red eyes. "You will see him again," she whispered.

"What do you know about it?" Cas snapped.

"I know plenty honey," Diana answered. "I know that you're classified as the Genetic Eve to the augments and that you care deeply for Khan Noonien Signh and that you would do anything to get him back."

Cas stared at her. "What? How do you know about Khan? The public doesn't even know."

Diana's gaze flickered over to her the guards that were in a pile on the floor behind the door. "We know a lot Castiel Spicer."

"Who are you?" Cas asked her as the nurse as she followed her out of the hospital.

"My name is Diana," she answered. "I am a member of the Anti-Federation League."

"That what?" she frowned.

"The Anti-Federation League," Diana repeated. She opened a door that lead to a flight of stairs. "Go down the stairs, a speeder will be waiting for you, a gentleman called Lucas Archer is waiting for you. He will take you to a safe house."

"What about Khan?" Cas asked her.

"We'll help you get him out," Diana smirked. "Now go, I have some more rounds to do before I report your escape."

Cas grinned as she ran down the stairs.

There were nineteen flights of stairs in total, by the time she got to the bottom her ribs hurt a little and it was hard to breath.

There was a man waiting in the alley way for her when she came out the side doors. He got off the side of the speeder and took his sunglasses off. "Castiel Spicer?" he asked her.

"Lucas Archer?" Cas answered.

He held out his hand and she shook it. "Get in the speeder."

"Not until you tell me about Khan," Cas argued. "I can just as easily go the other way. Now I assume you people are sticking your neck out for me in a big way so Khan-spill."

"He's being held in a facility on Earth," Lucas answered. "That's all we know. We intercepted a communication from Ethan Williams concerning your placement back in cryo once you were well enough. Did you really tell a five star admiral to go fuck a dog?"

"He was pissing me off," Cas growled. She jumped over the side of the speeder straight into the passenger seat.

"I get the impression that a lot pisses you off," Lucas smiled. He looked sideways at her and took the speeder up off the ground. "Listen, you're still hurt, it's gonna take a while for those ribs to heal and a week's worth of training on a Klingon planet doesn't make you a soldier."

"So?" she snapped.

"Give us two years," Lucas offered. "Two years to turn you into a soldier. We've got the best people working with us, races that don't like the Federation."

"In two years anything could happen," Cas argued.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "All you're doing is going to get yourself killed. I doubt Khan would want that. Do you?"

"You sound like my mother," she scowled. Cas took a deep breath and sighed. "Not just Khan-all seventy-three tubes have to be rescued and accounted for."

"Done," Lucas nodded.

"And someone's gotta teach me how to fly," she added.

"From what I gather you have a bad history with vehicles," he smirked.

"One accident and I'm branded for life!" Cas frowned. She looked around, "where are we going?"

"Getting you off planet," Lucas answered. "We've got a ship waiting to take you out. With all the stuff that's going on-they're fixing the Enterprise and still cleaning up the damage left by the Vengeance it won't be too hard to get you through. Are you in or out? If you're out I can drop you somewhere and that's the end of it."

Cas crossed her arms. "Two words, Lucas."

"What?" he answered.

"I'm in."


	18. Chapter 18

**Seventeen**

The crew of the USS Enterprise were two years into their five year deep space mission of exploration when the unthinkable happened.  
Captain James T Kirk had been discussing the advantages and disadvantages of accompanying the away team to a primitive M Class planet with Spock when Uhura interrupted them.  
"Captain we have an incoming message from Starfleet Headquarters," the communications officer announced. "It's from Admiral Williams, sir."  
Kirk turned to Spock with a confused and worried look on his face before both men returned to their stations. The captain sat in his chair and nodded to Uhura. "On screen Lieutenant."  
The image of an ageing Admiral Ethan Williams appeared on screen, it was somewhat fuzzy but the entire bridge crew could see him well enough. "Thank God we finally got through Kirk," the man sighed with relief. "We've been trying for weeks, this is the first successful communication we've gotten."  
"Sorry about that sir," Kirk apologised. "Our communications have been somewhat fuzzy lately. What can I do for you sir?"  
"Khan Noonien Singh has escaped," the admiral answered.  
"WHAT?!" Kirk yelled as he jumped out of his seat. "How did that happen?! I though he was under lock and key at a secret location!"  
"He was," Williams confessed. "However he still managed to escape, all seventy-three pods were gone, and we've been unable to trace them."  
"Why didn't you stop him?" Kirk demanded to know.  
"Three Starfleet buildings were bombed at the same time thinning our resources," Williams replied. "Four hundred and nine Starfleet officers were killed in the three explosions, hundreds were injured. We've found footage of the sites hours before the bombings and the attacks were the responsibility of one woman. I'm sending you the footage now."  
Kirk and Spock exchanged a worrying glance.  
On the screen beside the Starfleet admiral appeared the image of Castiel Spicer two years after her 'disappearance' after Khan was put back in cryo. The bridge crew cringed as she snapped the young officer's neck and stepped over his fallen body with a bag hanging from her shoulder.  
"From your report I gather this is Castiel Spicer, Khan's girlfriend?" Williams questioned. "You said she had vanished right after the incident with Alexander Marcus and we have it on good authority that she was picked up by the Anti-Federation League. We think she's the one that's responsible for attacks on several other Starfleet installations as well as recruiting stations."  
"Do you know where they are?" Kirk asked him.  
The admiral shook his head. "No. We do not. We've had ships out looking but they've come up with nothing"  
Kirk curled his hands into a fist. "Is there anything we can do admiral?"  
Anger and fear was written all over his face as he asked the question.  
"No Kirk," Williams answered. "This is just a courtesy call to tell you to keep an eye out. Khan is dangerous and so is she, together I hate to see what they can do. Williams out."  
Kirk turned away from the bridge and his gaze fell on Spock. "What do we do?" he asked his best friend.  
"We work," the Vulcan answered. "We can do little to aid the search from here."  
Kirk hated it when he was right

-  
After the eleventh time of pacing by the med-bay doors Cas finally decided that it was time to go in. The doctor had told her two hours ago that all seventy-three inhabitants had been successfully removed and awoken from their cryo sleep but she was yet to go in.  
She stopped walking and waited for the doors too open just as Doc Lucas came out.  
"You should probably get changed before you go in," Lucas suggested when he looked up from his datapad.  
Cas was still littered with splotches of blood and grime from her one woman assault on the secret Starfleet facility. "Is he awake?" she asked, ignoring his suggestion.  
"Khan was the first to awaken," Lucas replied. "I didn't tell him you were here. Although he's pretty quiet, all of them are."  
"How many are awake?" Cas asked him.  
"Fifty," Lucas informed her. "I was watching you come up that hallway at least nine times."  
"Eleven," she grinned. "Can I have a look?" she asked, referring to the pad.  
Lucas handed it over to her. The doctor could remember the first time she had been brought into the organisation, she knew little about the time they lived in but proved to be an incredible fast learner like all Augments were.  
Silently she scanned the datapad before giving it back to him and heading into the med-bay. Only five of the augments were in the room, each being monitored carefully for any signs of problems by staff who had stitched Cas up more times in the past two years than she liked to admit.  
Khan sat on the bed at the end of the room, his eyes stuck on the roof above him, drilling a hole through the metal. The intensity of his stare made her laugh. His head spun around when he heard her, those cloudy green eyes of his widened as she approached him wearing blood splattered clothing and slightly singed around the edges.  
"How are you feeling?" Cas asked him, unsure of how to start their reunion.  
"Groggy at first but now everything is clear," was his answer. "They will not tell us anything. Where are we?"  
"A facility just at the edge of Cardassian space," Cas answered. "They provide us with supplies when we need it but don't want others to know. You've been in cryo for two years Khan. It took me two years to find where they'd stashed you." She leant up against the bed, "I'll get Lucas to organise some food for you guys. Nothing too heavy, most likely some sort of protein drink." She rubbed his arm with a smile, "glad to have you back."  
Cas stood up and moved away. Some reunion, she growled to herself.  
Khan grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him. "You do not think that you are getting out of it that easily? Do you not want to see me? Have you found yourself another-"  
Cas kissed him. "You say another lover and I will kick your arse. And given what I've been through in the last two years, the people I've killed, I could probably do it."  
"I'd like to see you try," he smirked after he kissed her again.  
"We've got a ship Khan," Cas grinned. "The Cardassian's stole us a ship. Just for us. The League isn't impressed about letting me go-"  
"Can you blame us?" Lucas asked as he started his rounds. "In two years you're the best agent we've had. Bloody one woman army that one. Moved heaven and earth to get you people out. Blew up three Starfleet buildings as a distraction."  
Khan raised an eyebrow.  
"You gave me the idea," Cas smirked. "The Kelvin Memorial Archives. Spread their resources than go after your target." She planted a kiss on his head, "I gotta go take a shower. I smell like I've been stuck on Qo'noS for a week."  
He laughed.  
She got off the bed and headed out back towards her quarters.  
Lucas glanced sideways at Khan. "Khan, go with her."  
"Excuse me?" Khan questioned.  
He rolled his eyes. "Whole time I've known her she's never flirted with anyone."  
"I don't understand this term," Khan replied.  
"Down the corridor to your left, take the lift to level three, last door, end of the hall," Lucas smirked. He threw some clothes at him, "but get changed first. A hospital gown isn't that great to seduce someone in."


	19. Chapter 19

**++++++ This baby's going to be a little longer than the rest but I promise that you will be rewarded, my inspiration comes from the shower scene they so blatantly denied us ++++++**

**Eighteen**

She stared down at her feet watching the blood and filth circle down the drain along with the water and soap suds. The reunion with Khan could have gone better than it had but he didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk at all.  
Cas should have expected this, Khan wasn't a very talkative guy, even when he was training her on Qo'noS it was she that did most of the talking unless he was correcting what he called her 'pitiful' combat techniques.  
In the back of her mind she could hear the intercom buzzer going off but she ignored it.  
"I'M HAVING A SHOWER! FUCK OFF!" she yelled when the buzzing continued. She growled and got out, grabbing a towel as she prepared to unleash a barrage of insults and possibly a broken limb or nose.  
Cas pushed the button that opened the door and her anger quickly faded away when she saw Khan was standing there.  
"Would you like me to go?" he asked with a smirk on his face.  
"Shower?" Cas asked him, stepping aside at the same time to let him in the room.  
"You look positively adorable dripping wet," Khan smirked. He entered the room pulling her in his arms to kiss her.  
"Adorable?" Cas grumbled. "Khan I didn't think that that word was even in your vocabulary." She slipped her hands up underneath the bottom of the black shirts that he was wearing and pulled it off then threw it out of reach.  
"You made me a promise back on the Enterprise," he whispered in her ear. "How much would you really miss me?"  
Cas dropped her towel on the floor. "Use your imagination Khan," she smirked. "I'd miss you more than I want to live. It took me a long time to be able to get out of my shell after Starfleet put you back to sleep. I was angry, angry and upset. The League found me in a bar drinking away my sorrows just waiting to be caught..." Cas kissed him again, her hands trailed down his torso and busied themselves with his pants. "Come help me get rid of the rest of the soap."  
Khan blinked as she stood there leaving him with just his pants on. He mumbled under his breath and followed her into the bathroom. He watched her as she stepped into the shower, the last two years of fighting we're evident on her body in a series of bruises and scars that hadn't healed properly from lack of medical attention. "Where did you get those scars?"  
"Fights," she grunted. "They're just scars, ugly if you ask me. There wasn't a doctor handy to look after them. Just some Klingon with a bunch of herbs." Cas stepped underneath the water and started washing away to suds whilst waiting for Khan to join her.  
He placed his hands against the wall, trapping Cas there with a smirk on his face. "They're reminders of every step you took to find me."  
Cas cocked her head to the side. "Ok I didn't think if it like that."  
Khan kissed her neck. "Clearly you're not the type to think things through."  
"I'd kick you if you weren't nibbling my neck," she groaned. She grabbed his arms to steady herself so she wouldn't fall, Cas didn't have faith in her knees right now.  
Khan kissed her again and cupped her breasts. "Your body is divine."  
"I'm not the type of girl to use her body-" Cas started before he covered her mouth.  
"Shut up," he growled. He wrapped his arms around her and then lifted her up.  
"We're wet Khan," Cas squealed as he carried her out of the bathroom and into her room.  
khan ignored her when he tossed her on the bed.  
She froze when she saw his body there for her to drink in. Cas licked her lips and an involuntary animalistic groan escaped her mouth. "Whoa," she whispered. "Talk about a perfectly sculptured Greek God."  
"I was designed this way," Khan answered. "My body gives me the perfect advantage in combat."  
Cas yanked on his hand and pulled him down on top of her, her body welcomed his weight. "Just a perfect advantage in combat?" she smirked.  
"That is what I was designed for," came his reply.  
She kissed him, slipping her tone past his perfect lips to explore his mouth. Every touch, every kiss was like an electric shock running through her body, it gave her a whole new high that was similar to a stun round from a phaser.  
"Tell me what you want," he whispered in her ear.  
"A fuck is too impersonal," she answered. "I want you to have me, touch me like no one else ever has and never let me go Khan. These two years were hell without you. I've been so alone. My friend. My teacher. My lover."  
Khan smiled at the sound of that word. He slipped one hand inside hers leaving his free hand to do a little more exploring. After a moment of silence, the only sound in the room that of their heavy breathing, Khan found what he was looking for.  
Cas cried out when he stroked her. She bit her lip and arched her back as she closed her eyes, drinking in every little movement. She reached out and instinctively found what she was looking for, taking his length in the palm of her hand she squeezed him gently and stroked her hand up and down.  
A quiet moan escaped his lips when he came down to kiss her neck.  
"God this is too much," Cas panted. "If you keep that up I'll explode by sheer will alone. I want to come with you not before you that wouldn't be fair."  
"As you wish," was his only reply.  
Khan pulled his hand away from her, slipping in past her legs he smirked when he found the two of them fit perfectly together in this position. He lightly kissed the tip of her nose before he entered her.  
A loud moan escaped her mouth as her body fought to accommodate him after a significant amount of time without a partner. Cas wrapped her legs around him and arched her back to meet the rhythm Khan so easily settled into.  
She only wanted to meet him thrust for thrust, kiss for kiss. The rest of the world could wait for now.  
For a psychotic mass murderer he was surprisingly gentle when he flipped them so that she now straddled his waist and he lay underneath her. Cas bit her lip and threw her head back as her body adjusted to the change of angle, she could feel him deeper inside of her. She arched her back and gripped Khan's thighs for support.  
Khan placed a hand on her hip then sat up so that it was easier for him to reach down and start stroking her again.  
Cas met his gaze with a smile and crushed his mouth with her own, moving to a silent song that only the two of them could hear. The last two years without him seemed to just blow away in the wind now that he was here again.  
Khan held her close to him as he flipped them once more. "Look at me," he asked more than ordered.  
She opened her eyes just as he delivered on final thrust home and the two of them jumped over the edge together. Cas cried out, not giving a shit who would actually hear them both-she didn't care if the whole universe heard. An intense heat washed over her and her muscles clenched as her body milked him tightly.  
Cas ran a hand through his hair and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you Khan, you know that right?"  
"Why else would you have come back for me and my crew if you did not love me?" he asked her, laying down beside her. "And if it's any comfort, I love you too. Despite what others may think I am capable of more than just acts of war."  
Cas snuggled up in the crook of his arm. "We've got a ship Khan...where will we go? Will you do what you said on the Vengeance and continue the work you started before you were frozen?"  
"My people will want justice for what happened," he answered. "Starfleet will pay for what they did to us."  
"I'm in," she told him without hesitation. "They're my people too Khan. I already know several Starfleet targets to choose from and the League's been keeping an eye on the Enterprise." Cas reached forward and grabbed a pad off her bedside table to give him.  
Khan was quiet as he read.  
A smirk appeared on his face and his eyes flashed with something that reminded her of pride. "You have been busy."  
She grinned. "So...where do we start?"

End


End file.
